liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Liberapedia
Liberapedia is what this site is about. Liberapedia is an awesome Wiki that tries to spread Liberal ideas. Liberapedia is serious. Liberapedia is also funny. Liberapedia contains the TRUTH. About Liberapedia Pointing out the evils of Conservatism and letting people know the saving grace of liberalism is what we strive for. By being a user on Liberapedia you become empowered to call yourself a Liberapedian. You not only commit to the idea that conservatism is utter bullshit that will lead us to the end of the earth, but also that science, logic, and independence will crush the evil conservatives and bring a new era of freedom! Liberapedia has templates which try to show new user and news readers when we are not serious but just joking; this rarely occurs. Liberapedia currently has articles and you can edit them to make them more cool. Liberapedia believes Liberapedians believe in freedom but we are not anarchists. We think the state should protect workers from bullying bosses. We think the state should provide Universal Health Care because often those who are most in need of medical treatment are usually the least able to pay for it. Liberapedia is a website created as a liberal alternative to the ridiculous conservative bias of Wikipedia. Unfortunately, an even bigger evil is descending on us. Our conservative brothers at conservapedia are slowly running around the internet like the crazy war loving bastards they are. We hope they see the errors of their laughable conservative ways, and if not, people will just get to laugh at them more and more. Content Now with 110% more truth! And whatever conservatives might say, liberals throughout the world count! We also think that Americans don't count more than other people. And Just In Case You're Immune To Everything Open your mind and let the sound of science and logic sink in and massage your rigid synapses! Seriously Liberapedians hope the Wiki will grow from small beginnings the way The Onion did and the way Private Eye did. Will that happen? Are Liberapedians insanely optimistic? Time will tell. When we're joking that should be obvious since they are clearly marked as opinions. When we're not joking we try to keep Liberapedia accurate. We're a small group of Liberapedians and we aren't experts in every field even if each of us is expert in our respective fields. We're as sure as we can be that most of the serious stuff is accurate to the current scientific understanding until they are falsified with the scientific method most of the serious stuff is accurate but we don't physically have the time to check everything. If the serious stuff involves unfalsifiable ideas, you decide what you want to be sure. Wiki web sites can be very informative, but they can also be untrustworthy. Wiki sites allow groups of people to add and edit the information contained on the pages. You can imagine how a wiki source could contain unreliable information! Homework Study Tips If you want to be completely sure that our articles are accurate you can check our sources. You can also research our articles on the Internet yourself. Perhaps you can help us and tell us what you've found with links to your sources. That can help us correct the small number of errors there are. We try to cater for users who would like a bit of light reading and also for serious users who want to study our subjects in depth. We can't easily do this ourselves but we have links to serious articles in other websites for users who want to learn a great deal about any subject. We also try to write in simple language so high school students or people who speak English as a second language can follow our articles. We're freethinkers here at Liberapedia and we believe the Scientific method and reason are the best ways to get to the truth but not all Liberals are freethinkers in the same way not all Christians are like the retards at Conservapedia. While we know there are more Liberal Christians in America and in the more religious parts of Europe than there are freethinkers, we here at Liberapedia are mainly a collective of liberal freethinkers though there are a few Liberal Christians. Anyway, this is a website where liberal freethinkers can get together with other liberal freethinkers. #After-all there are plenty of websites where Conservatives like to get together but Liberals are not welcome. #There are also websites where Christians get together and freethinkers are not welcome. See also *Liberapedia:About *Liberapedia:Site *Liberapedia:Who mentions us? *Old Liberapedia *RationalWiki on Liberapedia Category:Wiki Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things God didn't write Category:Liberapedia Category:Change we need Category:Democratic socialist and social democratic parties and organizations and websites in the United States Category:Leftist Groups